Untouchable
by Grissom's-Plant
Summary: Complete! Check out the Sequal! pre-Vegas, back story, GrissomSara college.
1. Student

Chapter One- Student

Authors Note: Hi! Some of you have probably already read this, because it has been under two other names. First under BethGeller, which I changed to only Friends Fics. Then BethSzmanda, which I don't like the name. So this is my new name. I changed mainly for one reason. All of the G/S fanfic legends (at least in my mind) have really catchy, or memorable names

i.e. : Anansay, Anya, Midnight Caller, Mossley, Irishdachsie, Moggie, Burked, and so on. I would love to be as "famous" as them. So, this is my last attempt.

            Also, on the fifth chapter, you will see an authors note at the bottom. Please read it. I need input.

            "Not again," Gil Grissom groaned. He was looking over the list of students. He was not surprised to find that there was only one new student on the list. The rest were returning students…a.k.a sophomores. He remembered last year, and how no more than 3 students were interested in his class. They all took "Forensic Files" as a lay back class. He remembered over hearing someone talking about why they took this class on the phone. He remembered the student saying, "Tom, you got screwed. You have that chem. class. All I have to do is go outside and look for blood." He remembered how bad he felt that night. How he felt as if he had spent three weeks talking about forensics, some of his best lectures ever, and the kids didn't care. He was reluctant to have the class again this year, but didn't have a job to fall back on. He was in the San Francisco team for a bit, but it didn't suit him. The only reason people were on that team was to be on the news. He spat in disgust as he thought about it. He looked on down the list and yawned. Not wanting to miss the rare opportunity of sleep, he set the list down and headed to his room. He came out in pajamas, and grabbed a cup of tea by his chair. He looked at the list one last time. Scanning through the names he found the one he needed. "Sara Sidle. You're my only hope."

            Gil reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed. He dragged him self through his routine to get ready. He then grabbed his brief case and locked his door. When he got in his car he turned on the radio. It was at a rock station, which he hated, but he needed to take his mind off the thoughts of the year.

            When Gil got to school, he got out of the car and headed toward the classroom. He was a half and hour early, so he knew no one would be there. He sat down at his desk and thought about making sure what he was going to say for the first day lecture, but figured no one would listen. About 15 minutes had passed and he heard a knock at the door. He figured it was Paul, the chem. teacher. "Come in.," he said, monotone. Paul had begun to get on his nerves. He heard the door open and footsteps, but still didn't look up.

            " Professor Grissom?" a voice asked. The voice wasn't familiar to him, and it was female. He looked up, to see a tall, thin, brunette standing in front of him. His head ran through whom it could be, and then it stopped. Sara Sidle.

            "Yes. Sara Sidle?" he saw her shoulders loosen, and a smile spread across her face. She adjusted the backpack over her shoulder and began to speak.

            "Awwwww you ruined the surprise." At her joke Gil laughed, making her laugh as well. " I don't think this is necessary now, but oh well." She extended her hand, and kept talking. "Sara Sidle."

            He decided to play along, and he took her warm hand in his and smiled too. "Gil Grissom." He decided to put his mind to rest and asked a question. "So, Ms. Sidle, why are you in 'Forensic Files'?" she dropped his hand, and again, fixed the backpack.

            " Well, I think forensics are the most fascinating thing in the world, and I'm addicted to learning about them. I also am thinking about becoming something with forensics in it. I have also heard great things about you, and I knew you were a CSI, so I thought about how fascinating this class would be." She paused and sighed. "I mean, we'll be getting to learn from an actual CSI…the ones that see it first hand." She looked at his face quickly before stumbling over her next words. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm babbling…I'll go…sit down…any ways, nice to meet you." She said, adjusting her backpack strap once again. She sauntered over to the front row and took a seat. Seconds later people came filing in. He started his first day lecture.

            All through the lecture he glanced around the room. Only one pair of eyes was on him. When he looked over, he stumbled on his words. He quickly finished his lecture, and breathed. That's when he made the first two revelations of the day.

            First, that he should have practiced the lecture. Second, he looked over at his new student for reassurance, that this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Discoveries

Chapter Two- Discoveries

It was the second week of the school year, and it was 5:00 am. Grissom always woke up at 6:00 am, but today he woke up with a smile on his face. Someone cared. Someone took this class because they were interested in it! He felt like he had won a million bucks. He showered and got ready quick, so he could organize for the day ahead. He got to work an hour early, and immediately worked on mapping out their route for the day. He had gotten a solved crime scene for them to examine. It still had pieces of the gathered evidence, but every different piece had been gathered, so they had no chance of tampering with evidence.

            Twenty minutes to, he had finished. He pulled out _Moby Dick_, which he was reading for the third time. A minute later he heard a friendly voice say, " Call me Ishmael." He smiled from behind his book. "Please don't tell me a man of your wisdom is just reading that now." She smirked.

            "You can't read a classic too many times, Ms. Sidle." He said with out glancing past his book. Finally, He tore his eyes away and set the bookmark in the right spot. Then he set the book on his desk. He slid back his chair and clamped his hands together. "So, Why are you here so early Ms. Sidle?" He asked, putting the map in his bag. He wanted it to be a surprise.

            "My roommate. She had a date last week and she's been in panic mode ever since. Am I interrupting something? 'Cause I can go to…" Gil leaned forward and cut her off.

            "Oh no! Don't go…Actually…" He tried to think of something. "Do you want to go over what we are going to do today?"

            "Well, I mean…you were reading and I brought a book too. So if you want to read I'll go to a desk." She pulled on her backpack, waiting for an answer. 

            "Oh, well…I got to a stopping spot, and I think I need a while to rest my eyes. What are you reading?" He felt as though he needed to start a conversation.

            "Oh."  She struggled with her bag. Finally she produced a ragged, worn, torn book. "Pride and Prejudice." Gil looked at the book, noticing that it was also read several times.

            "I see I'm not the only one who re- reads classics." She blushed. "How many times have you read it?"

            "My favorite high school teacher suggested it, she said it was like me, and I have read it…4 times." They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sara played with the strap of her backpack again. "Have you read this more than once?" She offered, putting the book out.

            "Actually, no. I read it ages ago." They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Finally Sara spoke up.

            "Well, I'm going to go read." She said as she turned around. Gil pulled his book back out and read.

            "No! I can't believe you did that!" a voice shook Sara and Gil out of reading mode. Gil put the book away and took out the map. He waited as students filed in. Once everyone was seated, Gil walked to the front. "Class, Today will be our first day in the field." He noticed Sara's eyes fill with happiness. He knew she had been waiting for this. "We will be going to a site not far from here, where a murder had taken place. It has been solved, so there is no risk of tampering with evidence. There are, however, pieces of the collected evidence, so we will have a little contest to see who can collect the most evidence. Now. I'm going to explain a little of the case, to inform you of what they knew."

            A few minutes later, He was done. He asked if anyone had questions. As always, Sara was the only one to raise her hand. "Yes Ms. Sidle?"

            "Can you give us an example of some small details you've noticed?" He smiled. He thought for a moment then spoke up.

            "Yes I can. For example, someone I know, adjusts their backpack strap when they are nervous." He noticed Sara blush. He started to add another example when he noticed the time. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we have to go if we want to get to the crime scene." He motioned for everyone to grab their coats. He ushered everyone out, and closed the door.

            Gil watched as his students did what he missed so. Gather evidence. Search. The things he longed to do again. As he looked around, he noticed only around 5 people actually gathering evidence. He was about to go over when he noticed the amount of bags everyone had. The average was 8 bags, but when he saw Sara's pile, he felt his mouth drop. 18 bags! He knew they had found 20 bags in the real investigation, and he was shocked. He glanced at his watch and noticed they had 10 minutes left. "Alright everybody. We have 5 minutes left." He announced. Then, behind him he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

            "Professor Grissom. Do you have a minute?" Sara asked, holding on to a bag. He shook his head and they headed to a bench. "In the report on the case you said that the evidence pointed that the victim's husband had been guilty. Well," She said opening the bag, " then what does this mean?" She held up a fake fingernail painted blue. "In the coroner's report it said her nails were in perfect condition, and no glue was found on her nails during the autopsy. However, an adhesive was found on her neck." Gil slipped on a glove and examined the nail. He knew she was right. As he began to speak, he was interrupted. "Also, the victim was strangled. Usually a man's crime. What if this time it wasn't?" He looked up at her and smiled. He noticed that she had that same smirk on her face.

            "Very good job, Ms. Sidle. I believe you have saved an innocent man's life. Tomorrow I am meeting with a friend on this case. I'll show it to him then." He noticed her smile fade. "You, of course, will be given the credit." Her smile didn't return. "Ms. Sidle. What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice.

            "Oh, well…I was thinking about this and…I think I've discovered something…besides the clue." She offered a half smile.

            "What is that, Ms. Sidle?"

            "I want to be a real CSI."

            "So why are you sad?"

"I'm a very impatient person." Sara laughed, making Gil laugh too.


	3. Dinner

Chapter Three- Dinner

It was the day after their first day in the field, and Gil was at _Chez Pierre, _a restaurant near the college. It was late in the evening, and he was there to meet his friend, who happened to be on the case. He was there early, like always. He had his hand on his coat, the other on the bagged evidence. Finally, he heard a waitress and his friend approach the table. "Gil Grissom." He felt his friend slide into the seat next to him.

"Conrad Ecklie," he sighed. "Long time, no see. How's the case?" He asked with a smirk. He knew _Exactly _how the case was. He didn't wait for a response. "I believe _this_ may interest you." He said, handing him the envelope, along with a nice view of his widening grin. Ecklie slowly opened the envelope, and then he looked up.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ecklie asked curious, yet a little angry.

"Wasn't one of your suspects a twenty-six year old female?" he saw Ecklie rack his brain for answers. "Eck, We went to the field in your case, as you know yesterday." He nodded. "Sara, one of my students, came across the nail. We went through the report, and found out she was strangled." He finished up and smirked.  _ I still got it, _he thought, and then realized something._  No, _Sara _got it. Recently.  _"So?" he asked, waiting for a thank you. Instead, his old friend Ecklie surprised him.

"So what?" He stated, like it was open and shut. "Gris, the man has been committed. Do you have any idea what would happen to my career if I came forth with this evidence?" Hearing these words made Gil want to get up and beat on Ecklie 'til his hand hurt. But, being the man he was, he didn't. He gave it one last thought when he felt his hand twitch. He sipped his iced tea instead.

"You're telling me you would rather let an innocent man go to prison for life, than put a dent in your career?!" His face was red.

"Gris, I would love to save what's-his-face's life, but it isn't that simple." He calmly sipped his coffee, as if they were talking about the weather. "End of discussion. So…how's life in college?" Gil almost flew out the door. But he didn't. He laid down his money, _then_ flew out the door.

Gil slowly dragged his feet up the steps of the college. Once inside his quaint classroom he pulled out his personal CD player. He pulled on the headphones and let the opera take him away. He leaned back in the chair for a moment…

            "Professor Grissom?" She shook him lightly. He mumbled, so she shook him a little harder. "Grissom?" Still no response. She figured she had to take drastic actions, so she set her jacket on the chair. She walked up behind him, and said his name one more time. She then made her hand flat, her long nails showing. She moved her hand over to his side and poked.

            "Ahhhh!" He jumped up in his chair. She jumped back, and chuckled. Somehow, seeing her proper college professor act like his little brother had attacked him when he was 10, tickled her funny bone.

            "I hope this doesn't lower my grade," Sara joked. Gil caught his breath and managed a laugh, too. "Umm…did you sleep here?" She smirked.

            "Umm…well…yes." He smiled slightly. He looked at the clock on the wall. He had an hour and a half before class started…so why was Sara there? "Sara, you do realize how early you are. Right?"

            "Yes. My roommate got a call yesterday…they've been talking ever since. I planned to come here and read. When you got here…I thought you could tell me what happened, too." She stopped and looked at him. "So…what happened?" He saw her eyes light up. He didn't want to do this. "Sara, I know you want to become a CSI, and you love forensics, but…" He trailed off. He knew how excited she was about the case.

            "But…" She filled in. what didn't he want to tell her?

            "But…well…there's another part of being a CSI. Some believe, that you have to keep a certain political career up." He stopped.

            "Griss, you don't have to talk to me like a 6 year-old. I'm a grown adult, and I know all this stuff." She said it firmly, yet explanatory.

            "Ok. Sara, He won't." was all he said, tossing the bag of evidence on the table and turning his chair to the side.

            "He won't?" She picked up the bag, not understanding.

            "Sara, he won't turn in the evidence. He won't admit that he missed something. He won't admit an intelligent woman beat him to it. He won't." He took off his glasses, and put his head on his fist, leaned back in his chair, and frowned. "I'm sorry."

            "Oh." She looked away. "I'm going to leave." She picked up her jacket, and headed for the door.

            "Sara, can I do anything?" He asked concerned.

            She looked at him. "Let me take the day off." She looked as if she was about to cry.

            "But, Sara…today we-" He was cut off. 

            "Please." She just looked at him for approval. He figured she could. She needed a day to figure it out. He wanted her to be happy again. He nodded and she flew out the door.

            He had managed to make it through the day. He decided she was the kind of person who put work first, so she would be back tomorrow. He decided to go to the library to check out a book. Ever since Sara talked about "Pride and Prejudice" Gil wanted to read it again. He headed to the "Classics" section of the library. He was scanning through, thinking he could always check out a couple of them. He went through, and pulled it out. He glanced at the back and heard a voice from next to him.

            "I see you felt a little dusty." She smirked. Gil full out smiled. "Thanks for letting me have the day off. I feel a little better now." She leaned over and pulled out a book.

            Gil noticed the book in her hands. "You're welcome. I guess you found you needed a review, too." He said as he motioned to _Moby Dick. _He glanced at his watch. It was 8:00. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, hoping it didn't sound too much like he was asking her out. He saw the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile.

            "No. Actually, I know this great diner down the street. Up for it?" She crossed her arms, looking impatient.

            "Sounds good." He motioned to the books. "First let's check these out."

            "Then let's go to dinner!"                   

 __


	4. A Little Food a Little Chat

Chapter Four- A Little Food, A Little Chat

            " Really? Was it hard to grow up like that?" Sara asked, dipping a french fry into her ketchup. Gil watched, intrigued, as she chomped down on a newly lathered fry. He quickly snapped out of it, to answer her question.

            " No." He stated, to her surprise. She had thought he would answer differently. "Well," he added, to help with the confused look on her face. "At first it did, but then I went to special classes to learn about otosclerosis and sign language. I spent some of my time in the library studying them, but I had to be home to help her a lot." He stopped to take a bite of his burger. Sara chuckled in her head as she watched her "proper professor" childishly lick a dab of mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth. She waited patiently, noting that he wasn't finished. "My father was rarely home, and when he was, he got frustrated with her easily. Soon he gave up and left." Gil thought for a moment, as Sara stared empathetically.

            "I'm sorry, Grissom, I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject." She frowned. Gil snapped out of it when she said that. Not because she apologized, but because she called him "Grissom". No "Professor Grissom", or "Dr. Grissom" as it used to be. Then it hit them that he hadn't called Sara "Ms. Sidle" since his dinner with Ecklie. Things had changed. He glanced at the object of his thoughts, to see her pushing around her ketchup with a fry. He realized he hadn't responded.

            "Don't be…I'm…I mean it's not…" he stuttered, trying to remember what she said. She smiled. She ate the fry, then made a grossed- out face, realizing that it had been submerged in ketchup. "A little soggy?" he joked, glad they were having a good time again.

            Gil placed a 20-dollar bill on the table, and slid out. "What are you doing?" Sara asked as she came back from the bathroom. He moved his glance to her, a puzzled look on his face.

            "What do you mean?" He asked, honestly confused. She giggled as she realized how harsh she had been.

            "Why are you paying?" She questioned, her hands moving to her hips.

            "I'm paying, because I think it would be very rude to eat and run." He joked, still not realizing where she was going. She pulled out her wallet from her purse as she spoke.

            "I pick the place," She paused as she exchanged his bill with hers. "And I pay." She smiled, extending her arm to his chest, forcing the bill upon him. He pursed his lips, not only because he wanted to treat her to dinner after today, but to keep a tiny laugh from escaping his lips.

            "Fine," he said simply, surprising her once again. In all the time she knew Grissom, he had never given up so easily. 'Comes with the job' she figured. She heard a laugh and snapped out of it when she realized it was him.

            "What's so funny?" she questioned, a smile playing across her lips.

            "You had your head cocked to the side…kind of like a puppy." He smiled. She opened her mouth to laugh, revealing a gap in her teeth. He came close to her and grabbed her arm, swinging her out the door.

            "What was that about?" She wondered out loud.

            "We began to draw a crowd." He clarified. They stood there for a moment, in silence. Neither wanted to break it, for it wasn't an awkward one, but a comfortable one. "Come on." He said, grasping her arm again, as if she was going to run.

            After a while Sara pulled free and stopped abruptly. "Where are we going?" Her voice happy and kind, like a child, anxious to see the big surprise.

            "You like Hitchcock films?" She stared blankly at him, obviously confused.

            "Yeah…." She was still staring.

            "Ever see 'Strangers On a Train'?" He hoped she hadn't…or wanted to see it again.

            "Maybe…"She racked her brain thinking. "If I did, I saw it ages ago. Why?" She smiled a little, not showing him her cards…the ones that showed how hopeful she was that they were going to see a movie together.

            "You're a CSI in training…figure it out." He stated, pursing his lips again, then smiling and grabbing her arm.

            "Ahh…the 'Wonderland Theater', my favorite place to relax. They play Hitchcock films often. You go get us good seats." He said, pointing the direction of the theater. He handed her a ticket and she smiled, and then turned to go find good seats, as he said.

            Gil approached the counter, and waited for assistance. "How may I help you?" the man asked.

            "I'll have a large popcorn, 2 cokes, and…" his eyes wandered around the candy selection. " a box of snow caps." He said, happily, which he had every reason to be. He got his order, and tried to maneuver the amount of snacks he bought. Finally, he got it right and walked into the familiar room.

            It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he recognized every bit of the theater. From the metallic gold curtains by the screen, to the worn, red seats. He even knew which of them were broken! He scanned the room, and spotted Sara sitting in her seat, looking at the door she came in through. He smiled again, as he figured he should take this as an opportunity for payback. He walked over to her, very quietly, and set the tub of popcorn and the two glasses of pop on the seat behind her. It was his turn to extend his fingers. He unrolled his hand, revealing his stubby fingers. He crept behind her and poked her in the side. She gasped as she swung around, ready to punch. When she saw the culprit all she could do was laugh. He picked up the items one by one and passed them to her, then walked around the edge to sit down next to her.

            The movie started, and soon they were both sucked into the tale of murder and betrayal. It didn't mean though, that they didn't steal side-glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.


	5. Stalking

Chapter 5- Stalking?  
  
It was Saturday, the day after they had gone to the movies. Gil woke up at 6:00, as always, even on his days off. He glanced at the clock, and got up. As he passed the mirror he smiled. His face was a little worn; yet his bright blue eyes decreased his age. He ran his hand down his chin, feeling the little bit of scruff there. He turned back around and put on his round reading glasses, so he could read the paper. Once he picked it up from outside his door he moved to the kitchen. In the kitchen a thought occurred to him. He had never been to the Wonderland Theater with someone before. He smiled and reached into the refrigerator for a carton of milk, but came up empty. He also noticed he had no eggs, and little bread. He was shocked at himself for not cursing, but shook it off. Instead he went to shower, so he could go to the store.  
  
Gil pulled into the familiar parking spot and opened the door. As he climbed out he noticed the most obvious thing. The sky. He felt silly. How can you not notice the bright blue sky? Filled with the wonders of the universe. And up until today, his third year in San Francisco, he had been oblivious to it. Actually, when was the last time I was happy enough to notice the simple things like the sky? He wondered to himself. He snapped out of it when his hand fell to his side and brushed a black jeep. That car is familiar...he noted in his head. He stood there for a good minute, staring at the jeep, trying to remember its owner. He looked at the store and moved toward it. Taking one last glance, he mentally tacked it on the fish corkboard, the one of cold cases. He didn't like holes, no matter how small. He would come back to it later.  
  
Gil walked into the store, a wave of cold air slapping him in the face. He grabbed a small cart and walked directly to the first item on his list. As he walked down the isle, he felt as though he was being watched. He laughed in his head. I'm just paranoid from the movie, although that didn't convince him. Wasn't he the man that dealt with men slicing necks, dogs attacking joggers, women drinking blood, and children stabbing the elderly? All on a daily basis? He continued down the isle, getting the groceries he needed and continuing his quest.  
  
He got to the bread selection and scanned it for whole wheat. As his hand slipped around the plastic covering, he felt a presence, followed by a voice.  
  
"Are you stalking me, professor Grissom?" Sara's smirk evident in her tone. Grissom jumped, remembering his previous thoughts. As if on cue, she mocked, "You sure are jumpy for a man who faces death daily." He pursed his lips in a smile and spun around.  
  
"You know I do control your grades..." He said, smugly.  
  
"Truce." She raised her hand.  
  
"Deal." He glanced in her cart. "You know, I didn't picture you as the type to go to a Frat or Sorority party." She gave him a confused look, followed by a chuckle.  
  
"Oh. These are for my roommate..."  
  
"The one that drives you out of the dorm?"  
  
"That's the one. See, every time she leaves the dorm, somehow, something dramatic happens. Let me phrase it this way; I'm very good at not sleeping." Gil laughed, and put the bag of bread he hadn't realized he was holding in his cart. Sara glanced at her watch and then at Grissom. "Do you have any plans today?"  
  
"No. Why?" Sara hesitated for a moment. Had they been spending too much time together? She pushed the thought aside. Besides, if they had, wouldn't he be gone by now?  
  
"Well, the carnival's in town for a few days..." He tried to read her expression. She seemed ashamed and embarrassed. Why?  
  
"Sounds fun. Wanna meet there in an hour?" She nodded her head. She still had some stuff to get.  
  
She remembered the person she was shopping for and added, "Better make it hour and a half." Grissom furrowed his brow, and then felt the heat of the fictional light bulb above his head. At the same moment they said, "roommate." They laughed, and then Sara started to move towards the frozen foods. "Bye. See you later." Grissom waved and headed for the milk.  
  
Sara walked up to her dorm and slipped her key into the hole. She struggled with the door and her bags of groceries. Finally the inevitable happened; she dropped a bag.  
  
"Watch it will you? I need those for tonight." Sara rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She picked up a bag and handed it to Dana, her roommate. "Sorry, just did my nails." Sara grumbled as Dana ran a perfectly manicured nail through her blonde hair. Dana moved over to her closet and Sara went to put the food away in her mini fridge. She heard Dana mumbling as she rumbled through her clothes. "Sara..." she whined. Might as well call me mommy you baby...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't find my denim mini." She placed her hands on her hips and paced back and forth, as if that would conjure it up. Sara stared into her helpless green eyes and sighed. She walked over to the hamper and looked at the top. Sara had to repress a smile when she saw it right there.  
  
"Um...have a back up plan?" Dana slumped down on the bed and hugged her long legs wrapped in denim.  
  
"Uh...buddy 'o' pal." Sara shook her head.  
  
"No. You cannot borrow my clothes." Dana conjured up the puppy dog look.  
  
"Please...I'll clean the dorm for a week." Sara considered the proposition.  
  
"Week in a half."  
  
"Deal." She walked over to her roommate's closet. "Sara...don't you own at least one skirt?" Sara rolled her eyes. She walked over next to her annoying friend and shooed her to the side. Sara reached up for the string to turn on the light. Pushing past all the long sleeved blouses, she found what she needed. Straightening it out, she held it up for Dana to see.  
  
"Woah. Why have you never worn this?" Sara was puzzled. Why hadn't she worn it?  
  
"Where would I wear it?" Dana's mouth dropped.  
  
"On a date?" she dragged out the last part, as if to say 'duh'.  
  
"Uh, great...except for the fact that I haven't been on a date since I came here." Dana gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What was last night then?" Sara pondered her assumption. It wasn't a date...was it? No, Grissom wouldn't date a student...would he? She snapped back into reality to remind them both it wasn't a date.  
  
"Last night? We ran into each other. So what?"  
  
"Ok. It wouldn't have been bad if you just ate together. That's not so hard to understand, but Sara...You saw a movie. Can you say 'date'?" Sara shook her head.  
  
"You're wrong." She checked her watch. "Now. If you'll excuse me I have to get ready." She pulled out a shirt, but was stopped before she could grab her Capri's.  
  
"For what?" Sara answered without thinking of their chat.  
  
"The carnival. I'm meeting..." she stopped herself and her eyes popped out. What to say now? "...A friend." Great cover up Sara. That won't invite questions at all.  
  
"Does your friend have a name? Does it start with a 'G'? End with a 'm'?" She stood there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Maybe." She grabbed her Capri's and pushed past Dana.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wear this skirt?" Sara closed the door to the bathroom so she could change.  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed through the door. Dana leaned against the frame of the door and kept up the mocking.  
  
"I have a shirt that would go great with this." Sara swung the door open, revealing her new apparel. Dana looked at her baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, dark blue denim Capri's, and her flat blue sandals that revealed neatly painted toenails. "Wow. Painted nails. You must really like this guy."  
  
"I get your point." She grabbed her sunglasses off of her nightstand and stuck them on top of her head.  
  
"Carnival. Wow. Great place for a date. Be sure to go on scary rides so you can snuggle close." She smiled widely.  
  
"Dana..." she warned. She picked up her purse and put it over her shoulder. "Cleaning for a week and a half. Bye." She grabbed her keys and turned to leave the room.  
  
Before she could shut the door Dana called out, "Send me a wedding invitation!"  
  
As she drove to the carnival, Sara couldn't help but wonder if Grissom thought this was a date. More importantly, did she? She slowed down as she drove down the bumpy road, but she couldn't slow down the thoughts in her head. When she went home she had one question; were they spending too much time together? Never did it cross her mind that this could be a date. Sure she had had that one dream. It was a fluke, she had convinced herself. So what if in the dream she was wearing the skirt. The one she had lent to Dana. It couldn't be anything significant, could it?  
  
Sara wanted to scream. Every time she answered her question, a new question came up. The ratio was insane. 3 or 4 answers compared to 10 or 11 questions.  
  
Sara pulled into the parking lot, and saw Grissom, standing next to his car. She pulled up next to him and got out. "Hi." He greeted her, along with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey." They walked to the entrance in an awkward silence. Finally Grissom spoke up.  
  
"Did you're roommate bug you?" Sara looked over at him but kept walking.  
  
"Yeah. Dana wouldn't let a certain issue go."  
  
"Dana...Henderson?" he asked. Sara put her sunglasses on, as she felt the sun beat down on her.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Paul Robinson, the Chemistry teacher, and I used to eat together. He would always talk about his class. She has him this year, right?" Sara nodded her head, but added a verbal response.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can talk to him if you want. He owes me a favor. One word and I'll flunk her." Sara laughed, and Grissom gave her a small smile.  
  
As they entered the carnival Sara let all her questions go, and focused on the answers she had.  
  
She was happy around Grissom, and She was going to have fun.  
  
"I don't know..." Sara looked at the towering ride and involuntarily gulped.  
  
"C'mon...It'll be fun." He took her by the arm and walked her up the stairs. "You're acting like I'm leading you to your execution. How about this; you go on the roller coaster with me," she whimpered, looking at the ride, "and you get to pick what we do for the rest of the day." Sara let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good you're gonna love this!" Sara smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Tickets please." The carny said, holding out his hand. Grissom placed four tickets in his hand and dragged Sara to the middle car. She got in and pulled the stuffed overhead device down, securing herself in.  
  
"Why did I agree to this?"  
  
"Oh come on, you'll love it." He smiled at her and they started to go up the steep track.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Grissom asked as he offered her his hand, helping her out of the car.  
  
"Ok, I'll admit it. I had fun." They walked down the steps and Sara's eyes lit up. "Ok. Time for you to keep your promise. You said anything, right?" Grissom gave her a puzzled look and she smiled.  
  
"Yes...Why?" Sara walked over to a booth, and Grissom followed. He stopped at the table, while Sara talked to the clown on the stool of the dunk-the-clown tank. Grissom stared as she reached into her purse. She pulled out a 20-dollar bill and whispered to the clown. He took the money and got off the suspended stool. She motioned for him to come over. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked at her, hoping for someone, besides him, to get up there.  
  
"Hey, I just paid a 6' 5'' clown 20 bucks. You're gonna get up there." He stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to back down.  
  
"Sara, when I said anything, you knew what I meant." He was just about ready to beg.  
  
"I did, but, technically, you said anything." Grissom hung his head. "You can flunk me if you want, but you're going up there." She smiled, and Grissom walked up to the stepladder. He slipped off his shoes, and handed his wallet to Sara.  
  
"Hold this." She grabbed it and stifled back her laugh. Once he was up there, she got out the camera she had luckily brought. She held it behind her back so he couldn't see it.  
  
"Comfortable?" He gave her a sarcastic thumbs-up sign, and she laughed. The clown she had paid to get down gave her three baseballs, and she looked up at Grissom.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't a good aim?" he hoped. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not a good aim." She handed two of the baseballs back to the clown and tossed the one she still had in the air. "I'm not going to need those." Grissom gulped. "I'm a great aim." She caught it and threw it at the small target. As Sara hoped, the ball hit the target bullseye, and Grissom was dunked. Sara whipped out the camera and took several pictures as he fell. She laughed and laughed as Grissom floated to the surface of the water. Grissom saw her laughing and couldn't help but smile. He forced himself not to as he climbed out and grabbed his shoes and socks. Then he walked over to her and grabbed his wallet.  
  
"I want every single one of those pictures." Sara just kept laughing as he walked away. Sara followed and stopped laughing.  
  
"Don't you want to dry off?" Grissom looked at her.  
  
"And how will I do that?" Sara glanced around and noticed the Tilt-a- Whirl. It was getting dark, so she took off her sunglasses and set them on her head.  
  
"Air drying sound good?"  
  
Sara walked to a car in the Tilt-a-Whirl, and motioned for Grissom to follow. He walked over and sat down. "This should dry you. Or at least be fun." She smiled. The ride started and Sara grabbed the wheel in the center. She spun it faster and faster. "C'mon Griss!" She said, encouraging him to help spin. He did, and Sara's head flew back as she laughed. Grissom smiled unknowingly, and he kept spinning. Finally he let go and their cart stated to slow. As the ride stopped, so did Sara's fit of giggles.  
  
Grissom looked over at her and noticed a water droplet on her cheek. His hand came up to her cheek, and his thumb brushed the water away. They stared at each other, and then Grissom slowly leaned in, his hand still cupping her cheek. Sara leaned in, too, and their lips lightly brushed. She leaned back and reality came rushing to her. Her eyes got wide and she got up out of the car. As she ran to her car, Grissom ran after her, all the while shouting her name.  
  
A/N: Ok...time for input. I have already made a 6th chapter. I need you people to tell me if you want this to end in angst (I'll try to have a sequel if you chose this), or end with them...together. (Was that clear enough? Lol) Ok...then if you want this to go a certain way you're going to have to press that little button that's right...the 'GO' one...or email me at grissomsplantyahoo.com . Thank you!!! 


	6. Friends

Chapter 6- Friends  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post....I was making decisions...re typing, typing, yada yada yada.... OK..HERES WHATS UP: I wrote two versions. This one...which is part of this series (part two is under my name). I will also post the alternative where they are "together". Please review!!!  
  
"Sara! Sara wait!" Gil Grissom ran from the gates of the tilt-a- whirl, chasing the woman that he had just kissed. Sara kept walking, though she slowed to a brisk walk. As Grissom caught up to her he grabbed her arm. "Sara please. We have to talk about what just happened." Sara felt a tear run down her cheek. "Sara I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." She mumbled. Grissom barely heard the comment. Barely.  
  
"What?" Grissom stared at her, waiting for an explanation. She shook her head and kept walking.  
  
"Never mind." When she got to the car she stopped and turned around. "Good night Dr. Grissom." As she was about to close her door a strong hand held it open.  
  
"Sara." He said, strictly. He sighed and added, "We have to talk. We can't just act like this never happened." Sara brushed away the tears that had collected on her cheeks.  
  
"Fine. Where?" Grissom paused for a moment.  
  
"The Coffee Cup?" he offered  
  
"Ok." He shut her door and walked over to his car, got in and waited for her to pull out.  
  
Grissom walked to the door and gently opened it. It was a quiet little place and he didn't want to disturb anyone. He didn't see her jeep, so he decided to go inside.  
  
Five minutes later she still wasn't there. He decided to wait a little longer, so he ordered a cup of coffee.  
  
15 minutes had passed and she was still MIA. He paid for his coffee and left for the only place he could think she would be.  
  
Grissom pulled up to the college and stopped the car. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could without making a big noise. As he neared the familiar classroom he slowed down. He heard a noise, and suspected it was Sara.  
  
As he opened the door he saw her. Curled up on the floor, was Sara, tear-stained copy of "Pride and Prejudice" in her lap. She looked up at Grissom and then back down, ashamed for leaving without letting him know. He didn't say anything as he went to turn on the light. Grissom crouched down and lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey." She looked up and then back down. He continued to try to get her attention, but gave up. Instead, he sat down in front of her. "I am so sorry," she sniffled. "That I hurt and upset you. I am so sorry there is such a big age difference. I am so sorry if I led you on. But," Sara looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I am not sorry I kissed you." Sara showed a weak smile.  
  
"Really?" he smiled, glad that he had cheered her up.  
  
"Really. But you're my student. You're 19."  
  
"I'll be twenty in 3 weeks." She smiled, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Sara, I'm 15 years older than you. And as much as I want this, there will always be reasons. Please tell me that you're ok." She smiled.  
  
"I'm ok. Um...I know what you're saying, but does that mean I have to socialize with people like Dana?" Grissom let out a small laugh. He got up and extended her hand to help her up.  
  
"No, because we're still friends." She smiled "Nothing will ever change that. Anytime you need to talk to someone about bugs or entomology...you know who to call." He smiled, as did she, and she were content with that answer. For now.  
  
A/N: I set the ending up for the sequel obviously. Leave a review so I can do my sequel. It will die with less than 15 reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
